Addiction
' Name': Addiction / Addy Physical Age: 26 True Age: 26 + a few months Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: R3 Body 'Power' : Addictions every strike is like a drug to him. Like a drug a need to release his power builds until the first person in arms length gets targeted. For every strike he gets more pumped with it. So every consecutive strike hits with more power than the last. As long as the fight is going on he gets stronger. Though at the end of a fight he looses all of that strength and becomes very tired though pleased in releasing his power. 'Weapon' : Addiction sometimes wears gauntlets to a fight that are very thickened in the from to create a better impack on somebody. Though that is not the only use. Addiction can channel some of his power into the gauntlets and instead of every strike gaining strength with every hit the target would be slowed. If they are hit consecutively then the slowing grows until the target can't move anymore. 'Summon' : Am'Imal is Addictions small Aye Aye. Am'Imal sees Addiction as a spoiled little teen. For how Am'Imal talks you would have expected him to be an old sage but he has his moments where he himself would be a great sin. At though times Addiction is always surprised how ruthless Am'Imal can be and how bloodthirsty he is. 'History' : Addiction was a soldier that fought in the most recent war between sins and virtues. The only memory's he holds is when he was fighting in the war and everything that he had done after. The first thing he remembers is fighting the sins on the side of the virtues. He doesn't know why. Only that at that time he was an Innocent man. Though after one of the sins killed him there must have been some sorta transfer of some kind because when he woke up later in the body choked battlefield he had a great desire to fight somebody. The first people he fought was a normal person that was looking around to find someone he had lost. The man didn't get a chance to explain what he was doing. The first thing he got was a fist into his stumbic then one into the back of his head. Addiction then continued to beat the man until he ended the fight with ripping off the man's arms. Addiction felt great joy doing that. From then he went around the land picking fights and satisfying his desire to fight. Now a days he controlled his desire with great pride though threw that when he went into a fight he fought with that much more desire. 'Appearance' : Addiction wears a small black leather jacket with a tan red speckled shirt underneath. With that he wears gray mud stained pants. His hair is long black with streaks of red for effect. he has a strong body with very little tanned skin. What makes him loose his effect of being a bad ass is his soft blue eyes. 'Behaviour' : Whenever he is around a group of people, even if is a group of people he knows well he will always act like a jerk. This is mostly because he doesn't like being in a crowd of people. Now put him in a very open room or area then he becomes a very calm person who has some common humor. Put him in a fight with anyone his mood all depends on how the fight is going. If he has the greatest advantage then he will end it quickly with a kill. Now if someone were to fight him and it comes out to an even fight then he will have too much fun to kill then or even fight until one of them drops. Though if he is fighting someone that is winning then he will resort to using hims weapons on them Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Body